Snowed-In Smash Bros
by TeeShirt
Summary: The whole entire Smash Manor is covered in snow! All of the smashers' tournaments have been canceled. But what does it matter? Snow fights, hot snacks, video games and hot springs are right on!
1. Pretzeled

The Smash Manor's front light shined, giving that everything in the house felt so warm and cozy whenever you looked up at the front. Especially since it was freezing outside. The weather is expected to get worse with lower frigid temperatures and a chance that ice (or snow) will pop up. Still, that didn't ruin the next day for the smashers. Perhaps even the whole week. After all, the manor had plenty to do on all five floors. Such as this morning, well technically midnight. A scent of salt and butter peaked out in the dark, empty halls, leading to the entrance of the large kitchen of the Smash Manor. The kids, along with Shulk and his companions, put in soft pretzels to bake in the oven, along with making a pot of hot cocoa to sip while they wait. Bowser Jr. Diddy Kong, Ness, Kirby, were all dressed in their pajamas and kept their shiny eyes on the oven window, watching the pretzels bake. Bertram (also known as the Duck Hunt dog) and Birdy (his duck companion) were laying down in the sleigh dog bed next to the patio doors. Shulk, Reyn, and Toon Link, also in their nightwear, were sitting at the kitchen table, sipping hot cocoa and reading magazines. Fluffy Nopon Riki was on top of the kitchen counter, sampling the many spices that the spice cabinet held inside.

"Kids, come have your hot cocoa! It's gonna get cold!" Shulk yelled out to the children, who did not move but still kept their focus deeply into rising dough.

"But we're going to have them with our hot cocoa!" Diddy Kong insisted. The other children chimed positively, siding with Diddy Kong.

"It's going to get cold." Reyn reminded the kids who turned back to focus on the baking pretzels in the oven.

"You know, I wonder if I can be a pretzel." Toon Link said, staring at an advertisement for pretzels in a cooking magazine.

"That don't sound too fun. You'll be devoured by Homs like us or Hylians like your brother." Reyn mentioned, keeping his focus on a weekly news magazine.

"I don't mean the actual food but like being able to bend and stretch wherever! We wouldn't have any bones!" Toon Link added, putting the magazine down.

Reyn laughed from the boy's childish statement and patted Shulk on the back. The Monado boy looked startled at first but grinned.

"Why when Shulk was a lad, he pretty much was a _pretzel_!" Reyn joked.

"Yeah, I used to be able to stretch my legs over to my shoulders." Shulk chuckled, putting his technology magazine down.

"Whoa! Can you still do that Shulk?" Toon Link asked, staring at him.

"Not really." Shulk rolled his eyes. "I grew up and I got thicker right here." Shulk lifted his shirt to reveal his six pack and patted it. "Not to mention I eat more meat!"

"Shulk can do cartwheels and hand stand!" Riki shouted out, smacking various spices from the spice cabinet.

"Awesome!" Toon Link exclaimed, with his brown eyes gleaming, focusing on Shulk.

Shulk, noticing the boy's excitement, decided to show it off. He got up from his chair and flipped over, landing his right hand on the floor.

"Starting up a timer. Let's see how long you last!" Reyn said, setting a timer on his watch.

Shulk kept his balance (and cool) while remaining in the same position. Riki paused from his sampling of the spices and watched from the kitchen counter. Toon Link also watched on, astounded by his talent. Reyn watched while sipping his mug of hot cocoa. Even the kids were focused on Shulk, ignoring the rising pretzel dough. Diddy Kong, Bowser Jr., and Kirby tried to imitate Shulk but fell over. Ness took many pictures with his iPod touch. Bertram and Birdy sat up, being silent. The only sound present in the entire room was the ticking clock above the pantry door. Fortunately all eyes made Shulk unbalance and topple down to the floor.

"So much for that." Shulk muttered, face down. Then, he got up from the floor and dusted himself, making sure no dirt or prickly thorns got on him.

"You lasted around forty-five seconds." Rey told to him, turning off the timer from his watch. Shulk went back to sit at the kitchen table. Everyone then resumed with what they were doing before. The kids watched the oven, Bertram and Birdy laid back down on the dog bed, Riki tasted the spices, and Toon Link chatted with Shulk and Reyn on about the bizarre advertisement of a pie that looked like Mario in the cooking magazine he was reading. It was like if Shulk never bothered to show his talent at all. Time passed until a loud beep came from the timer on the oven.

"Alright, you kids better move it. Or the pretzels will become rocks." Reyn shouted, putting on oven mitts.

The kids leaped away and went to go sit down at the kitchen table. Ness sipped his hot cocoa and made a disgusted face.

"This cocoa tastes cold." Ness complained as he stared in his cup.

"Well you kids could have been like Toon here and sipped on it instead of watching that window." Shulk sternly told them, with his focus being on the technology magazine he was reading again. The kids simply frowned and rolled their eyes, not wanting to be all goody and such. The children resolved the issue of their cold cocoa by microwaving their mugs for thirty seconds. As they retrieved their mugs and sipped up the chocolate concoction, they immediately burned the tips of their tongue. Bertram and Birdy burst out laughing at the children.

"Microwaves can't always be trusted to heat up stuff. You all should have had it warm earlier." Reyn recalled, placing the pan of pretzels on a cooling rack. Shulk came over after they were put down and with a kitchen silicon brush, brushed melted salted butter on the warm baked pretzels. Their midnight snack was ready to be devoured. But, one other thing happened…

"BLEGH!"

Everyone turned around to see Riki spitting out brown dust and crust made by the saliva and the smacked up spice.

"Cinnamon is NOT yummy!" Riki screeched again and again. The children laughed at the Nopon and Bertram ran to the counter, barking at the Nopon.

"OI, I TOLD YOU NOT TO BE ON THE COUNTER!" Reyn angrily shouted, picking up Riki off of the counter with the oven mitts still on. Riki wiggled out of his strong arms and ran all over the kitchen. Reyn chased him, muttering "Your fur is going to make Luigi cough!" "Bertram knows better!" and "If you think you are getting a pretzel…"

Shulk and the children laughed at their mad chase scene all while eating their soft baked pretzels (even offering the dog and bird a nibble behind Reyn's back). Alas, this was life in the Smash Manor.


	2. Breakfast At Sakurai

At dawn, the sun was shining bright as normal. Except for the fact that the whole grass field was covered in snow, that was still falling. Not to mention the entire Smash Stadium: with the Target Blast section and the Home Run stage was covered in stiff ice. The Smash Manor was covered from roof to the front step in snow and hanging icicles.

"Is it me or Jack Frost dolled up our estate? He should have been here at Christmas-Hanukkah-Kwanzaa!" Crazy Hand stated, staring from the wall sized window, looking on at the entire Smash stadium, empty seats occupied by a feet of white snow.

He, along with his twin (older) brother Master Hand were the first ones up in the manor. Residing in their official office furnished with traditional brown Victorian furniture, they were also joined with their official assistant slash goddess Lady Palutena, who was forced to wake up by Master Hand to conduct an announcement for the manor and the cabins that house the Assist Trophies and guests of the Final Smash along with select trophy residents. The three officiators have decided to make an official decision that has not happened in the Stadium in years: by canceling the tournament planned for the weekend and possibly the entire week.

"It would surely anger the executives due to the tickets that need to be refunded but the fighters simply can't risk their life for fans by standing on ice. Sure it can work for _Disney, _football players and mailmen, but the Smasher's Side-B-ing can result into a concussion…at least what happened last summer to _one._" Master Hand reasoned out to Lady Palutena, who yawned while she typed up his spoken statement out on her white tablet.

"Why is that snow comes before the huge event anyway? What is it?! An evil wish from the _PS4 Alphas_?!" Crazy Hand argued, but was ignored as his brother kept chatting with the Goddess.

After it was typed out, she opened her email app and immediately saw The Announcer's full name (Xander Core) in her inbox. Clicking on the new message, she overviewed the email and soon, silently whispered, hand over mouth, "See you in a few weeks." She turned back to Master Hand.

"The Announcer says he's out for now because of the cold. He just emailed me that he was taking a trip to the Fiji islands." Palutena said, slowly reading out 'See you in a few weeks' again from the email. Figuring that everything planned out was done for, the Goddess turned off the tablet, placing it make in its' gold satin case.

"Well, that settles it! Palutena, head back to your office and announce it over the intercom immediately: the tournament is CANCELED. Everything will be held off until the weather permits." Master Hand snapped, with Palutena stepping out of the official office's brown finish vintage front door.

"Brother, almost everybody is asleep right now. Surely we can announce it at a better time." Crazy Hand reassured to his dominant sibling.

"Oh, but the fighters that had a tournament planned for the afternoon and went to bed before supper…they will be in for a major surprise." Master Hand cackled.

With small puffiness surrounding her eyes, the Wii Fit Trainer (known by the Smashers as Naomi now) stretched in her satin baby blue robe and yawned loud as she made her way to the kitchen. Her planned tournament was the first one of the whole day: a Friday, a day where everyone was to be relieved and ready for the weekend, NOT having all of the work done in a two hour ceremony with screaming fans and her alumni surrounding her, ready to fight although they were all friendly towards one another. Still, the fitness trainer was prepared. Well, she has been prepared for quite sometime. Now she was ready to get it over with before the semi finals takes place. Naomi started up a pot of coffee from the expensive shining coffee maker in the kitchen and went into the pantry to pick out a high protein yet filling breakfast.

_'__Thank gosh Peach hasn't made it down here. I am not drowning out my energy by consuming fried meat and pancakes.' _She thought, taking a box of oatmeal out along with a box of quinoa.

"I've got to be in shape today! No relaxation for now until this is over with!" The trained admitted.

Walking out of the pantry, she placed the goods on the kitchen counter and went back to the coffee maker, which finished its' strong brew. The scent may be nauseating for the children, but Naomi loved it on days she needed more than a fruit smoothie and flax seed boost. The trainer pulled out a mug from the top cabinet and poured herself a cup of caffeine juice, which Olimar nicknamed the coffee after he had more than two cups and ended up hopping everywhere in the mansion. She added a bit of almond milk and only one spoonful of sugar. Sipping some, she felt a little bit better although she sensed a sugar crash that might occur later on.

'_Hopefully I won't crash AT the tournament. I HAVE to make it for the next series!' _The trainer encouraged herself. As she sipped her mug one more time, she overlooked the window above the kitchen sink. Outside looked like a winter wonderland with the bright blue sky and the white snow.

"Wait, it's snowing!"

The trainer placed her coffee mug on the counter and closely looked at the window again. It was actual snow covering the grass field! Thick snow, possibly around three to four feet. Not to mention, it kept falling although slower that it had quietly last night. _Perhaps not as much at the Stadium. _She thought, with a grin on her face.

"It's snowing!"

Naomi turned around to after hearing a familiar friend. Princess Peach entered the kitchen, still dressed in her pink polka dot pajama set and wearing pink sheepskin slippers. The Princess walked to the sink window and saw all of the snow.

"It is snowing." Naomi muttered, picking up her mug and taking a sip of her coffee.

"Well, I guess your tournament is going to be canceled. The snow looks deep!" Princess Peach exclaimed.

Naomi put the mug down on the counter again, realizing that her day, her day to show the alumni her strength, has been canceled. And it was real.

"Well, shish-kabobs! I've been practicing all this week in the gym! I can't believe this!" Naomi exaggerated, putting her hand to her forehead. "Peach, tell me this isn't real. I'm just dreaming a total nightmare!"

Princess Peach hugged the Wii Fit Trainer and patted her on the back. The stressed trainer took the hug and did the same for her companion.

"Why Naomi, today is real. I woke up to Bertram licking me as always. Perhaps the snow came because…all of you newcomers have been worked to the point of interruption."

The Princess's statement almost made Naomi teared up.

"It's happened ever since I came almost a decade ago…in fact it did in the last series…the event didn't even happen _thanks to one man_. The hard work doesn't always pay off from a highly participated event presented all over the world, to fans. It's before that. You should take it easy girl." Peach calmed to the Trainer. They both let go from their embrace whenever they heard a large bing, symbolizing an announcement from the intercom above them.

**"****Attention all smashers. The tournament set to be held later today has been canceled due to unforeseen weather in the Smashville county area and all across the state of New York. Assist Trophies and Final Smash residents residing in the cabins, you are welcome to come and use our recreational and living facilities due to the increased chance of having no gas, water, or electricity. We hope everyone has a chance to relax for this short time. From Goddess Palutena and the Hands, we recommend you take it easy and have a great day."**

Palutena's calm voice made it clear: the tournament was canceled for now.

Naomi, stretching once more, asked Peach.

"Say, Princess Peach. Why don't we make pancakes and fry up some bacon?"

"Weird. I thought you normally ate oatmeal." Peach questioned.

"Mmm, I'm gonna take this day - or week, as a relaxation day. Gorging on comfort food will be blast for once." The Trainer admitted, smiling.

"Glad to hear that! Let's get cooking!" Peach giggled.

"Whoa! Now would you look at that? Why I haven't seen snow in Ylisse for quite some time." Chrom proudly admitted.

The Exalt was now residing at the manor since of the announcement that the Final Smash helpers were able to come over and use the facilities for the time being. He sat at the kitchen table, sniffing the food cooked by Princess Peach and Mr. Game & Watch while reading _The New York Times_.

"Chrom, you're in Smashville now! But it's quite lovely, isn't it?" Pac-Man added, adding spoonfuls of sugar to his coffee.

"My mistake! It's great that I get to experience it here in Smashville. Perhaps, try to use those skis I found in my cabin." Chrom chuckled.

The two men glanced at the large kitchen window and saw the whole grass field covered in snow. They also turned to the Villager (known as Vinnie or formally by some as Vincent) who was standing on a stool in front of the glass patio door and watching the snow fall down. Vinnie was super eager to finish his breakfast quickly and go outside to play in the snow. There was so many possibilities to do in the snow and there was likely not another time he'll get to play in it.

Meanwhile, a tired yet awake girl with navy blue unbrushed hair, walked into the kitchen wearing a light blue nightgown and fluffy magenta colored slippers. She yawned super loudly and slouched her way over to the coffee maker to pour herself a cup of coffee. Peach was alarmed by _her_ appearance but remained positive to see that she was awake rather than the _certain_ teenagers at the manor.

"Why good morning Lucina! Excited to have a break for once?" Peach cheerfully asked, adding a bit of pancake batter to the griddle.

"Um..yeah.." Lucina tiredly admitted, sipping out of her coffee mug.

Chrom, alerted by her entrance, saw his daughter in her tired state. Still, he was glad to see she had gotten up at an acceptable time unlike the other _three._

"Why good morning Lucina!" Chrom chirped out, toasting his coffee mug to her. Seeing her father come over the manor was a delight although it did ruin some fun she normally would have with her friends due to him being a 'helicopter' but hey, the snow kept her happy. For now. She toasted her mug back to him as well.

"Ah, I didn't you see come in. Morning Lucy!" The Wii Fit Trainer said, while chopping up some fresh melon.

"Morning 'Nome!" Lucina chirped, as she sat at the large kitchen table with her father.

"It's already nine and I'm surprised that not many of the smashers are up! The announcement Palutena gave out made me fall out of bed. R.O.B. didn't even budge." Pac-Man said, seeing the open entrance of the kitchen.

"Well, I did wake up in the middle of the night and saw a certain few _kids _and a group of _teens_ playing _Call Of Duty _when they shouldn't be! But alas, I didn't scream at them. I let them have their fun for now." Peach mentioned, bringing a tray of pancakes over to the kitchen table. Mr. Game & Watch brought over the tray of fried meats: bacon, ham, and sausage. Vinnie stepped off of his stool and sat down at the kitchen table, catching a scent of the bacon. Lucina assisted them by bring plates and silverware. Pac-Man also got up to retrieve condiments for the pancakes. Finally, Naomi brought a fresh fruit salad to the table.

"Everything's ready! Let's eat!" Naomi said, sitting down.

Everyone settled themselves and got their food. During the time of consumption of pancakes over conversation, large stomps suddenly started coming closer to the kitchen. Not everyone was aware of who was coming. But his daring appearance made everyone look at him. With his navy blue hair unbrushed and wearing only black long johns, Marth had the look of exhaust except with a stern frown, his laser whiten teeth clinched, with his black iPhone 6 in hand, apparently speaking to someone. A tiny, feminine voice came out of the device with the tone of reassurance. Marth, pissed, screamed at the phone.

"JAWNA, IT IS REALLY IMPORTANT! MY MANICURE AND HAIR ARE MY STATUS HERE. YOU DO NOT UNDER-"

The phone hung up, leaving Marth with a blank stare. What had he done exactly? Well, it was what every girl in the manor knew for the longest time: his need to look fabulous as always. Before she can put a piece of bacon in her mouth, Lucina noticed Marth standing in the middle of the kitchen. She obviously knew how to greet the walking vanity.

"Well, good morning princess!" She chanted to Marth. Chrom gasped at what she blurted out.

"Young lady, this is the Hero-King-" Chrom mentioned.

"I'm use to it Chrom. Don't lecture the nobility again." Marth groaned, pulling out the deep fryer. It was instantly noticed by Rosalina and Olimar, who walked right into the kitchen. They also analyzed how Marth looked right now, in comparison to the two being fully dressed.

"Oh no." Rosalina muttered.

"What is it Rose?" Olimar asked.

"Looks like the "princess" over there fired his stylist." Rosalina told to Olimar, pointing at his look of frustration. Olimar instantly caught on with Marth's familiar behavior, remembering his attitude the last time he saw him.

"Wasn't Marth's resolution this year was to control his prissy ways?" Olimar asked to Rosalina as they went to sit down at the breakfast table. Lucina overheard the astronaut's mention and replied back.

"Yes, that was what he wanted but I don't think he was really following it anyway."

"Ha! Sounds like him!" Olimar chuckled, pouring himself a glass of PikPik carrot juice.

"But what exactly is he doing with that deep fryer?" Naomi asked, stern that the Hero-King didn't even bother coming over to the table for something worthwhile.

"Marth, we have breakfast over here! What are doing with that fryer?" She yelled to him.

"Drowning out my sorrows by deep frying taco shells." Marth admitted, getting vegetable oil from the upper cabinet.

"Mmmm. Tacos for breakfast!"

Marth turned around to see Riki, Shulk's Nopon friend, hop into the kitchen.

"They aren't for _you_!" Marth snapped to the critter, whose face then looked mad, and hopped away to get food from the breakfast table. Lucina got up from her seat and went to reassure Marth that he was overreacting as always.

"Marth, drop the attitude. Why don't you just come over to the kitchen table? You know, save the tacos for lunch perhaps?" She reassured to him.

_"__Nah, I'm better off deep frying my sorrows, now would you please snatch me that fruit salad over there?" _


End file.
